1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming device capable of executing both-side printing.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, image forming devices capable of executing both-side printing have been widely used. In general, such an image forming device includes a paper supply roller for supplying a sheet of paper in a paper supply tray, a paper carrying path formed to have a shape of a letter U, an image formation unit and a re-carrying mechanism configured such that the sheet of paper which has been subjected to top-face printing by the image formation unit is reversed and is carried again to the paper supply roller through a space between the paper supply tray and the image formation unit.
Such a image formation unit is also provided with a pair of separation rollers for separating one by one the sheets of paper sent out by the paper supply roller.
However, in the above described configuration, there is a case where an image (toner) printed on the top face of the sheet of paper adheres to the separation rollers when the sheet of paper which has been subjected to the top face printing runs into a nipping portion of the pair of separation rollers during the back-face printing. If the toner adheres to the separation rollers, the separating property of the separation roller deteriorates in regard to the sheet of paper being carried from a paper accommodation unit during the top-face printing, and thereby the duplicate paper carrying may be caused.